


Meet the Cats

by Xyzcl



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Quarantine Date, video call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyzcl/pseuds/Xyzcl
Summary: Roxas is getting tired of being alone during quarantine, Namine is tired of listening to him complain. Deciding to kill two birds with one stone when Xion mentions to her that Axel's also tired of being alone, she decides to set them up on a digital date.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Meet the Cats

Roxas let out a yawn as he stretched his arms up above his head, plopping back down into his desk chair as he reached for his water bottle. He hummed quietly while he scrolled through twitter on his computer, sipping cold water through his water bottle straw as he waited patiently for the message he was supposed to receive from the person his friend was setting him up on a video date with. The pandemic was starting to drive him insane and after three full months of being home alone with only his cat, he was definitely missing human interaction. He missed having someone to cuddle with and talk to when he was tired after work. Noticing the Discord notification pop up on his desktop, he quickly opened the window and accepted the friend request that was sent to him. He quickly typed a greeting to let the person on the other side of the screen before checking to make sure his mic and webcam were plugged in before letting them know he was ready for the call when they were. The call came quickly with him accepting almost immediately, the sight of a man with bright red hair and distractingly green eyes catching him off guard. He was definitely going to need to thank Namine later for this.

“You must be Roxas, Xion’s told me a lot about you.” the man on the other end explained with a smile that could make the sun look like a dying lightbulb. 

“Please tell me she at least said something good.” Roxas let out a groan of dismay at the mention of his best friend’s girlfriend, remembering all the stupid things he’d done in front of her over the years.

“I won’t say she didn’t.” 

Roxas let out a sigh of defeat as he rested his head on the desk in front of him, listening to the man laugh on the other end of the call. His voice was something he could, and knew he would, dream about. It was a voice he could get used to hearing.

“The name’s Axel, nice to meet you.” the redhead introduced before pausing as he watched Roxas’ cat jump up onto his desk.

Roxas could feel a paw touch his head and turned to look at his spoiled sphynx as he let out a confused meow. “It’s okay Turkey, I’m not leaving the house.”

“Did you just say your cat’s name is Turkey?” Axel asked curiously while reaching for something beside his desk.

“Yeah, it was the first name that made sense to me.” Roxas explained while petting his cat, sitting up with a smile.

Axel turned back to the camera with a flourish as he held up a confused looking fluffy black cat. “Meet Pumpkin.”

Turkey stared at the other cat on the screen, reaching with a tentative paw to pat the screen. He let out a confused meow and looked at his owner to ask why he couldn’t touch the other cat and Roxas couldn’t help but laugh. Axel grinned and set his fluffy cat on his lap, petting her softly while she nuzzled up to his hand.

“Good to know our cats are already curious about each other.” Axel noted as he watched Turkey continue trying to figure out why he couldn’t touch the other cat.

“Maybe once things settle down we can have a cat playdate.” Roxas offered while letting out a hum, reaching over to scratch between his curious cat’s ears. 

Pumpkin let out a meow to demand attention, causing both her owner and the man on the other side of the screen to laugh while Axel rubbed her belly softly. “It sounds like someone likes that idea.” 

“Guess that’s a date then.” the blond smiled as he watched Axel rub his cat’s soft belly.

“Definitely.” Axel agreed, letting his cat jump off his lap before propping his head on his palm with his elbow on the desk. “How about we get to know each other better first before then?”

“Sounds like a plan.”


End file.
